xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Gui Yi Sect
Gui Yi Sect is one of the Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions located on the Heavenly Bull Continent inside the Eastern Continent on the Immortal Astral Continent. Although there are rampant rumors that it is the true hegemon of the continent and can even suppress the Great Soul Sect, if need be, they are entirely false as just Esteemed Green Bull, who is a Golden Exalt with an Essence True Body, alone is enough to fight off all of the Gui Yi Sect's ancestors even after they use their famed battle-armors. They were the "outsiders" that had entered the Seven Dao Sect's Cave. Background (Cave) A long time ago, a few thousand members of the Gui Yi Sect entered the Cave through the Wind Celestial Realm. They appeared at the Scatter Thunder Clan and helped their Founding Ancestor create the 7 Million Worlds which the latter used to "farm" Thunder Essence seeds for his clan's Eternal Thunderbolt. They also appeared at the Moon Devourer Clan and helped them enslave Ancient Gods and absorb their qi. This allowed the slave Moon Clan to turn their fangs against their masters and cause a lot of damage to the Ancient Gods. They finally settled in Planet Five Elements in the Alliance Star System and set it up as their base. History (Cave) Book Three Wang Lin met Na Duo in the War God Shrine's Divine Path Cave. Except at the time, Na Duo was a corpse. So, Wang Lin took his storage bag and left. Sometime later, Na Duo woke up and chased after Wang Lin. Wang Lin willingly gave up the storage bag as Na Duo was much stronger than him at the time. Intrigued by Wang Lin's Ji Realm, Na Duo showed him his own Five-Colored Ji Realm and told him to come to Planet Five Elements if he ever had the time. Book Nine Throughout his years of cultivation, Wang Lin continuously came across places that had interacted with mysterious cultivators such as the Scatter Thunder Clan and the Moon Devourer Clan. Finally, he put it together that another faction aside from the Seven Dao Sect had entered the Cave World from the Immortal Astral Continent. Book Eleven Just before he left to destroy the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm, he entered the Wind Celestial Realm with his avatar. There, he reunited with Lil Mosqi who led him to the spatial rift deep inside the Wind Celestial Realm. There, Wang Lin felt a familiar aura. Further ahead, he saw a door. He attempted to reach the door but was pushed back by some mysterious force so he threw Ye Me’s Blood Sword towards the door. It pierced through the door and allowed Wang Lin to completely feel the familiar aura which he realized to be the aura of the Immortal Astral Continent. He immediately realized that his speculation regarding the mysterious cultivators was correct and that they were indeed part of another sect from the Immortal Astral Continent. Wang Lin destroyed the spatial rift surrounding the door so that no one may be able to leave through it. After destroying the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm and obtaining the Heavenly Dao, Wang Lin arrived at Planet Five Elements as he wished to gauge the full battle might of the outsiders to include them in his plans for hegemony. As soon as he entered the planet, he was pushed into the Five Element Formation. However, contrary to the thoughts of the Gui Yi Sect, it did not harm Wang Lin and instead helped him as it allowed him to gain a sliver of essence of the five elements especially water since he watched the Gui Yi Sect's Water General use a spell to condense water essence which allowed him to comprehend long enough to give birth to a water essence seed. All in all, this formation set the foundation for Wang Lin obtaining the five elements' essences. Then, he was pushed into the Nine Cycle Heart Wheel Formation which almost caused Wang Lin's death before he figured out its secret. After escaping the formation, he employed it upon Planet Five Elements which resulted in deaths and severe injuries to all cultivators except the Ninth Ancestor who was saved by the fifth, sixth and seventh ancestors. However, even the four together could not stop Wang Lin from forcing out the rest of the ancestors from their tower. Suddenly, Yun Yifeng appeared to battle Wang Lin but the latter was too elusive and escaped his pursuit to land a punch upon the tower. However, he was stopped by the Dual-Elements Ancestor appearing from the third floor. Nevertheless, Wang Lin once again evaded him and finally landed a punch on the tower which awoke Ancestor Ma from the second floor. Unfazed by his aura, Wang Lin threw Ye Me’s Blood Sword towards the first floor and opened it ajar. Inside, he saw a set of deep black armor that most likely belonged to Ancestor Ma. Despite being injured and inside enemy territory, Wang Lin did not panic. He summoned the Nether Beast which instantly terrified Ancestor Ma and everyone else present. He retrieved Ye Me’s Blood Sword and left the planet calmly. Right after Wang Lin left, Xuan Luo appeared and killed the Dual-Elements Ancestor for daring to insult the Ancient Clan. Every Gui Yi Sect member there realized that they would not be able to gain anything now that Xuan Luo was protecting Wang Lin. Thus, they decided to ally with Wang Lin so as to gain some favor with Xuan Luo and Wang Lin who was almost certain to be a future overlord. After Wang Lin opened the core of the Cave, every Celestial in the cave entered it. Inside one of the 300 Destroyed Worlds, Wang Lin defeated and subjugated the White Tiger General. He also captured the Gui Yi Sect's Fifth Ancestor. When Wang Lin entered the Fourth Flower among the Five Flowers Eight Doors, he was challenged to a duel by Yun Yifeng with the conditions of subjugation of the loser by the winner. Wang Lin won and gained Yun Yifeng's as a helper. Later, Ancestor Ma and the other ancestors of Gui Yi Sect helped to hold back Old Ghost Zhan, Vermillion Bird and Black Tortoise General, and the remnants of the Seven Dao sect while Wang Lin obtained Ye Mo's complete inheritance. After Xuan Luo connected the cave to the Immortal Astral Continent, Wang Lin allowed the Gui Yi Sect members to return. History (Immortal Astral Continent) Book Twelve After Yun Yifeng returned to the Immortal Astral Continent, he quickly rose to prominence as one of the strongest amongst the Eastern Continent's younger generation and was listed among the "Five Peaks" i.e. five strongest young cultivators. However, he felt contempt towards them and all the young cultivators of the Heavenly Bull Continent. He even mentioned Wang Lin and how only he deserved to be called a "genius". This caused a huge stir in the Eastern Continent for some time but it eventually subsided as Wang Lin did not surface for decades after Yun Yifeng's remarks.Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions Category:Planet Five Elements Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent